Firelady ORen
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: Hello, my name is O-Ren, I'm the youngest Daughter of Firelord Zuko and Firelady Mai, and I'm the new Firelord, and some of my older Siblings want to kill me, Welcome to the Royal Family.
1. Introduction

My name is O-Ren, Daughter of Fire Lord Zuko, and Fire Lady Mai,  
I have my Mother's pale skin, and my Father's Amber eyes, My hair is black, as would be expected of someone of Fire Nation decent.  
And very long, but since I usually keep it in a tightly tied upward bun, with a thin line  
of Ebony flowing behind me.

I have much of my Mother's indifference, but only within the limits of what was hereditary, as Mother did not forced me to live in such restricted conditions as her Mother had forced her.

And I have also inherited my Father's brashness and temper.  
But on a more positive note, I'm also a firm believer in his ideals.

The youngest of Seven Children, I have three Brothers,and Three Sisters.  
Due to various circumstances, I, inspite being the youngest, am the first Female Fire Lord at the young age of 19.  
Needless to say, Father's dicicion to give me the crown did not rest well with my Siblings,

And to be honest, not even I know why Father chose me.  
But in a Family like mine, one answer is not always enough to tell the whole story.


	2. Sisters

Heres the next chapter at long last, BTW, this is three years before the LOK timeline, and don't worry, Iroh ll still excists cause I love him:)

* * *

O-ren sat in her room dressed in a red sleeveless top, with dark pink loose fitting pants, that she wore over her rather shapely figure, she was sitting cross-legged on her crimson bed with her black hair hanging loose over her shoulders, breathing inward deeply, causing the candle sticks surrounding her to arise throughout her dimmly-lit Royal chamber.

She was practicing the Zen Meditation her Nephew Iroh had taught her to try and relieve her stress that had been steadily been building up ever since she had been publicly named the new FireLord,

Or rather, FireLady.

She breathed in, breathed out,

The flames from the candles rising and falling with each breath she took.

She was taught many things by Iroh, her nephew who, oddly enough, is older then her at 22.

The Family referred to him as "Iroh ll", being as he was named after his great-great Uncle.

With Iroh, she felt safe, leveled, and above all, secure.

But the only Sister that she had found anything resembling safty was Honoura.

Honoura, age 40, is the Mother of her Nephew Iroh ll.

A kind, generous woman, who is as kind as she is beautiful,

She was always very close to him, as well as his Mother, sharing with them many of her worries and secrets throughout the years as the youngest child of the Royal Family.

There was always a lot of emotional baggage top offed with insecurity that came with that.

And having 3 evil Brothers that want you dead sure didn't help with that.

And her other 2 Sisters, Junko and Asakura, weren't much better, though the only one that she could safely accuse of hating her was Asakura.

Although she didn't outright try to kill me, yet.

She merely merely provide the occasional uncomfortable silences that seem to scream out her distain along with the veiled insults that are hurled my way every so often,

Asakura, the second to youngest Sister, age 29.

She is definately the Tomboy of the Sisters, she wore her hair in a Warriors Topknot with strands hanging on either side of her face, much like our Aunt Azula did in her youth, only she had fringes across her forehead, and like me she had Dad's Gold eyes, only hers were much more sharp and fiercer then mine, almost angry.

As a tough as nails Martial Artist and master Firebender, she consistantly wears her Armor to remind everyone of this end.

And to feel secure with herself.

She as it stands, is now the captain of the Royal Guard.

Strict, uncomprimising, and law abiding to the last minor detail, she had more then earned the title that she now dorns.

Ironic, right?

The Sister that hates me, is now in charge of my very safty.

With Father, it was not nearly as great a risk, she loves our Father dearly, and always went out of her way to make sure that neither he nor Mother were under any serious threat.

She hates me, she has always hated me, for absolutely no reason!

And though I don't return her distain to such an extent, I'm also not fond of the person that she's become.

The arrogant, cruel, self-centered, cold, calculating, sadistic and all around unpleasent person that she's become.

And Junko, age 32.

Well, she wasn't ever really evil, per se, she just, has her own way of looking at things, I soppose,

She is a beautiful woman, baring a striking resemblance to our Mother, Mai,

and a serene demeanor to create a warm atosphere to mask the bone freezing chill of the more ruthless side to her personality, and lull all who see her into a false sense of security with her songs of deceit.

And she does not actually hate me,

She simply does not give my presence much attention.

Probably just wants to change the world and not have her little Sister stand in her way,

And I won't,

So long as she doesn't overstep her bounds...

She seems to follow Dad's teaching of creating a world of love, peace, and kindness, to an all time high!

Almost Religiously.

I admit, I've always held Dad's ideals in high regard, but what she thinks is just crazy, almost within the lines of a cult leader.

And she despises anyone who doesn't follow her views completely.

**Start of flaskback**.

_I remember that once, when I was 12, I was having a sparring match with Iroh, and we heard someone screaming!_

_" What was that?" Iroh said, looking in the direction of the screams._

_" I don't know, maybe we should go get Honoura." I replied nervously._

_Iroh, being the heroic person he always is, ran towards the scream to see if he could help whoever it was,_

_I, with reluctance, followed._

_We followed it untill it led us clear off of the Palace grounds,_

_I remember stopping, nervous._

_" Whats wrong?" Iroh asked, looking behind him and seeing his younger Aunt freeze up._

_" I've never strayed this far from the Palace before." I confessed, red appearing on my cheeks from embarassment of my confession._

_Iroh turned back to face O-ren, an understanding smile on his handsome face._

_" Its okay, O-ren, " He assured her," I'll protect you." He extended his hand for O-ren to grab,_

_In that moment, it was as though all of her fears had vanished in an instant, and she grabbed his hand, placing her trust in him._

_And then, after treading through some forests, we came across what looked like, a Well._

_" What do you think it is?" Iroh asked._

_" I'm not sure, but I soppose that theres only one way to find out." I replied before jumping on the ledge on the stone well._

_" What are you doing?" Iroh asked, worry rising in his eyes, knowing full well that O-ren had a terrible habit of not thinking ahead._

_" I'm finding out where that screaming is." I answered bluntly._

_Iroh grabbed O-ren's slender shoulders before she could dive in._

_" How do you know that its even where the screams were coming from?" Iroh asked._

_O-ren turned to her Nephew, looking him in the eyes._

_" I don't." She said with a smile before releaseing herself from his strong grip and diving into the blackness of the unknown territory within the well._

_" O-REN!" Iroh called after her,_

_But no answer._

_He started to worry,_

_What if she was wrong and it was just a normal well?_

_And she was unconscious, or hurt?_

_Iroh, not going to just stand there and do nothing, picked up a vine, tied it to a nearby tree, got a tight grip on it, and climbed down himself._

_O-ren fell freely down the black vertical tunnle, seeing a light shine at the bottom that she was coming towards at an alarming rate!_

_When she went throught the barrier of light._

_Time seemed to freeze for a moment, as she saw the shocking truth!_

_She caught herself on a pipe, did a series of flips around it, and landed firmly on her feet with skilled silence._

_She had landed on a metal side railing, bolted to metal wall in the underground fortress beneath the Capital!_

_O-ren gaped in shock at what she saw, hardly believing it, even though it was right there in front of her!_

_She heard a clatter behind her, she turned around and saw that it was Iroh._

_" Iroh, do you," She began._

_" Yeah, I see it, I don't know what it is, but it looks like trouble." He replied, a serious look on his face, looking around suspiciously, as though expecting Assassins to drop in out of nowhere._

_" Do you think its some sort of Revolt against Dad?" I asked, worried by my own question._

_" I can't imagine why anyone would want to revolt against Grandpa, he's a good Firelord, honorable and just, and above all fair to his people." Iroh replied._

_" Thats true, but what if Aunt Azula had something to do with this?" O-ren asked darkly._

_" O-ren, Azula isn't as, well, bad as she used to be, she still pretty crazy, but she on our side now, ever since she and Grandpa found their Mother, they had reconcieled."_

_" Again, thats true, not even I will deny that they do love eachother as Siblings, but its safe to assume that they cannot coexcist together for every long without some sort of conflict." O-ren pointed out, expressing observation well beyond her years._

_Iroh could not argue with that one, Ozai did irreversibal damage to their relationship, the ghost of his memory haunts the Siblings still._

_But still, he wanted to believe in his Aunt Azula's inner strength, and give her the benifit of the doubt._

_" Lets look around before we jump to anymore conclusions, okay?" Iroh asked._

_O-ren nodded." Okay." She said, her face fixating into a more serious expression reminiscent of her Mother._

_We successfully explored the underground fortress, going unseen by the various people that were within its walls._

_They finally came to what looked like the center of the Fortress, and throwing on black robes they found, they hid within the large crowd of people that were organized idenicle black robes,_

_All chanting something under their breath about something, familiar._

_And what we saw had haunted us to this day!_

_On what looked like a stage, walked out her Sister, Junko._

_She was dressed in Fire Nation Armor, only it was as black as the robes of the advent people within the walls, and her long silky hair was done up in a high ponytail._

_Iroh and O-ren gasped quietly at seeing her in such a place._

_What is this place? O-ren thought, her eyes wide with shock at seeing her Sister here._

_" And what is she doing here?" Iroh asked, just as shocked, but there was more signs of concern in his voice then in O-ren's._

_" I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." I confessed._

_Junko, what have you done?! O-ren thought, sweat dripping from her brow as she saw the shocking scene further unfold._

_Junk turned to the crowd, standing confidantly the the many faces that stared on in wonder and worship for their Leader and Prncess._

_" Welcome, by Brothers and Sisters, we have finally reached the point that we have worked desperately for,_

_From this point onward there will be no more hiding in the shadows like common criminals." She said, her words, though sounding simpl enough, had the power to entice you like a nerve-blocking Tourniquet,_

_And it never, ever, lets you go._

_"At last, we will fullfill my Father's dream of a world filled with love, and peace!" She shouted her melodic voice echoing throughout the room, raising up her fist triumphantly, signifying her victory, causing the entire crowd to roar with excitement and praise!_

_Iroh and I looked on in further confusion._

_" What the hell is Junko talking about, the War is long over, what does she thinks she's fighting for?" Iroh whispered to O-ren._

_" Who knows." Was all that I could manage to say, my Gold eyes narrowing as I looked to the stage once more, looking upon the sopposed leader of this Radical groupie get together._

_My Sister._

_Then, almost as though feeling my eyes burning into her, Junko glanced down into the crowd, right at me!_

_Iroh and I lowered our heads, hoping not to be noticed!_

_Though I could have sworn that I saw her eyes narrow ever so slightly, like she reconized me..._

_After a moment, I glanced up slightly,_

_Her attention was back on the crowd, and I heaved a sigh of relief._

_She had carried on as normal, like she had not seen me,_

_But I still wondered..._

_" But, my dear Siblings, there are still those who consider our Firelord a traitor for having joined the Avatar all those decades ago." She continued._

_" The Scorch marks left to the world by my Tyrant Grandfather simmer still as voices of distain and disobedience sweep the land,_

_But we must not despair, we will succeed in fullfilling his ideals!" She said, bending the wills of the people coming as easily as the flames bent by her Siblings._

_Then, a trapdoor on the cieling opened, and from it, lowered a large Fire Nation emblem,_

_And bound to it, was a man._

_I did not glance at Iroh, on account that I was far to horrified at what was happening before my eyes, but I bet he was as freaked as I was!_

_The man's mouth was covered to muffle his cries for help, but his brown eyes speaking volumes of the large depth of fear that he felt!_

_Junko looked to the helpless man with a cold glare dripping with unmatched distain, then looked back to the crowd._

_" 67 years had past since my Father had declared the War over, and yet," She paused, her rage threatening to seep through her calm demeanor._

_She took a breath, struggling to hide **that** side of herself._

_" And yet, there are still those out there like **this** man, who consider Father a Traitor, and seek to dethrone him._

_He was the leader of a resistance group, and openly supported the violent, hateful ideals of Ozai._

_Its scum like him that we excist to eliminate!" She yelled as she drew her Tai Chi Sword._

_My eyes widened along with Iroh's as we both realized her intentions!_

_Then, inspite the man's muffled cries for mercy,_

_Junko showed just the opposite._

_With one swift and mighty swing, she decapitated the Revlutionary leader's head._

_Iroh looked on horrified as he whispered for me not to look anymore, but I didn't hear him._

_I just looked on, scared, angry, confused, and just about every other emotion that you can think of surged through me as I tried to cope with what I had just witnessed!_

_Then, with a sickening thud!_

_It fell to the floor and rolled off the stage and to my feet!_

_This, of course, only horrified me further!_

_Ifelt my stomach tightened as I felt like I was about to heave, but held it in, lest I get caught._

_"Even as my Father succumbs to his old age and leaves us behind for the next world, the flames of his generousity will burn brighter still!_

_So long as we remain true!" She shouted once more, holding up her Sword victoriously! The blood of her victem seeping down the silver of the blade._

_I was, I didn't even know what to feel anymore,_

_I had always figured that the traditional crazy and messed up-ness would run into our Family as it did with Dad's,_

_But, I honestly did not believe at the time, even for a second, that Junko would be the first to give in to the curse._

_" O-ren, we have to get out of here." Iroh whispered, placing his hand on my quivering shoulder._

_" Y-Yeah, okay." I replied, then followed him out._

_When we managed to climb out of the Fortress on Iroh's vine, we sat for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to make sense out of what we just saw._

_" Junk, s-she actually, I knew that she was odd, but this, this is just, crazy!" Iroh said, normally, he tried to not judge anyone, and assume there was some reason to it,_

_A method to the madness._

_But even though he knew Junko's reasons, he still could not see the justification._

_He then thought he heard, O-ren crying!_

_He immediately turned to her, concerned._

_" O-ren, are you okay?" He asked kindly, approaching his younger Aunt._

_He saw that she had her face buried between her red-clad knees, her shoulders were shaking, as though she was sobbing!_

_Iroh kneeled in front of her. " O-ren?" He said._

_O-ren raised her head up, there were tears in her Golden eyes that were running down the pale skinned cheek._

_" Iroh, what are we going to do?" She sobbed. " We can't just tell Dad, what she did was murder, he may be forced to lock her away, and she may deserve it, but she's my Sister, I don't want to see her locked up!" She said as she continued to cry._

_Iroh sat beside O-ren and put his arm around her._

_" I know, O-ren, this is a big mess, and I can see where your conflicted, I don't want to see Junko arrested either, but let's see it from her point of view, in her mind, she's doing right by Grandpa's wishes and ideals, it may be a much more extreme version of it, but it does come from a good place, and you can't forget that." Iroh said, hoping that this would calm her down._

_O-ren wiped away her tears," I guess thats true, but, these kind of things have a way of getting out of control." O-ren speculated, equally as right as Iroh._

_" Well, when that happens, and she crosses that line, more then she already has, then you, as her Sister, need to be their to help her find her way again, and don't worry, I'll be right there with you every step of the way." Iroh promised his young Niece._

_O-ren smiled at that._

_"Thanks, Iroh."_

**End of flashback.**

Though from that point on, I admit that, I was terrified of Junko, I didn't ever know where she was coming from, or what she was going to do next,

I didn't trust her.

And why would I, especially now that I'm Firelord?!

What if she believes I'm just a cheap, pale imitation of our Father, what if she thinks I'm not up to the task?

And if so, what if she's right?

What if I'm not cut out for it?

And how can I feel safe when I can't trust my own Sisters?

Now I know how Dad felt toward Aunt Azula growing up.


End file.
